


baby, baby

by veryqueenly



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: 2B leaves for a quick mission, leaving Nines and you alone.[Nines/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly added "what happens next will astound you" on my summary lmfao how clickbaity can i get
> 
> have i played the game yet? no
> 
> will that stop me from writing any more in the future? no
> 
> anyways, enjoy

**baby, baby**

* * *

 

The moment 2B leaves for a quick mission, you’ve taken the liberty of getting some well-deserved rest. Considering that you don’t know when exactly she will be back and when exactly you’ll be able to leave for your next mission, you think that it’s important if you’re well-rested and ready. After all, you aren’t quite as strong as they are, and if you’re to join them on their missions, you would need all the rest and energy you could get.

You reach for the small rucksack beside you, placing it gently on your lap as you slowly ruffle through its contents. There’s a bottle of water, a pocket knife, a box of matches, as well as a bunch of things you’re pretty certain you wouldn’t need. At the bottom of the bag are the stacks of sandwiches you’d prepared beforehand, and you slowly grab for them, careful not to grip them too hard in your hands just in case you destroy them.

Nines sits beside you, staring at you, watching your actions with something akin to curiosity on his gaze. Even without looking at him, you could tell that he’s a little confused by your actions, silently wondering what it is that you’re currently doing. You don’t pay him any attention, however, focusing on your current task at hand—placing your rucksack gently back on the empty space beside you.

It’s not long before you finally lift your head up to look at him, and the moment you catch him still looking at you with curiosity, you find yourself smiling. “What is it?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows at you in confusion, “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing,” you reply with a shake of your head, the smile still present on your lips even as you utter your next words. “I just thought about something funny.”

He only looks at you in confusion, though he doesn’t say anything else in response, finally letting the subject go. He continues to watch as you slowly unwrap the plastic coverings from your sandwich, curiosity still evident in your features. You, however, have seemed to mistake his curiosity for envy, and you grab another sandwich from beside you and offer it to him, opening your mouth to voice out a question.

“Do you want one?” you ask, raising an eyebrow at him as if in inquisition. He shakes his head at you as if in response, raising a hand and waving it around almost as if in dismissal. You nod your head in understanding, placing the sandwich back gently beside you once more. “Alright,” you say after a moment, allowing a small frown to make its way toward your lips. “Let me know if you feel like changing your mind, okay?”

“You seem to forget that androids like me don’t need to eat,” he replies, allowing a small laugh to escape his lips, seemingly out of amusement. You lift your head up once more to look at him, narrowing your eyes into a glare as you do so.

“I don’t,” you reply, jutting your bottom lip out into a pout as you utter your words. “I just thought that you might be a little curious about how this might taste considering that you’re… well, you,” you finish, accompanying your words with a seemingly nonchalant shrug.

“Ah,” he replies, nodding his head at your words as if in understanding. He doesn’t say anything after that and the two of you quickly fall into a comfortable silence, with neither of you saying anything to disrupt it.

You finally begin to eat your sandwich, munching on your meal in silence. Nines continues to stare at you, though you pay him no mind, continuing to enjoy your sandwich and refusing to be distracted. It’s not long before you finally hear him call your name, and you immediately lift your head up to look at him, curious as to what he’s about to say next.

“On second thought,” he begins, and his voice drops lower, huskier. There’s something in his voice you couldn’t quite recognize, though it doesn’t fail to send a shiver down your spine, anyway. There’s a moment’s pause coming from him and you watch as his gaze drops lower, focusing briefly on your lips before he finally lifts his gaze to meet yours. “Can I have a taste?”

It takes you a moment to be able to process his words and the moment it all finally clicks together in your head, all you could do is hurriedly nod your head, almost as if in response.

“S-sure,” you reply, stuttering over your words lightly and you watch as a small smile slowly makes its way toward the corners of his lips. Within a matter of moments, he’s already moved toward you and you don’t even have the time to react before he’s leaning toward you. You barely even have the time to do anything before he’s leaning forward, pressing his lips against the corners of your mouth and licking the excess bits of your sandwich.

He pulls away after a moment, and you watch as the small smile on his lips is slowly replaced by a tiny smirk. “Thanks for that,” he says after a beat of silence, his voice so soft that it’s almost a whisper. “That was the best meal I’ve ever had.”

You could only stare after him with wide eyes, disbelief evident in the expression on your face. You open your mouth, about to say something in protest, but before the words are even fully out of your mouth, 2B finally arrives, interrupting you from speaking.

“How did the mission go?” Nines asks, turning his head to look at her, curious. You could only narrow your eyes into a glare as you look at him, clenching your hand into fist against your side. How could he just act as though everything is still normal? How could he just pretend that nothing’s happened while 2B was away? How could he just sit there acting all innocent and naïve? How could he just go and pretend that he didn’t do anything at all?

“It went well,” 2B replies blankly, her voice flat, seemingly devoid of any emotion. “I didn’t sense any enemies or traps at all, which is a good sign.” Her gaze falls toward you, and she tilts her head to the side as she continues to stare at you, almost as though she’s curious about something.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” she asks after a moment, and your eyes widen in surprise. You feel your cheeks heating up and immediately you look away, bowing your head down and opting to look at the ground beneath your feet instead, almost as if in an attempt to conceal the blush from your cheeks.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by 2B and she only becomes more confused at your actions, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she continues to stare at you, like she’s trying to silently figure out the answer to her own question. It’s not long before she finally turns her head to look at Nines, narrowing her eyes at him as if in suspicion.

“Did something happen while I was gone?” she asks, repeating the question from a little while ago, still continuing to stare at him, almost as if that would be enough to get him to answer.

“No,” he replies a little too quickly, and even without looking at him, you could tell that there’s a smile on his lips even as he says his next words. “Nothing happened while you were gone. Nothing at all.”

2B purses her lips at his response, though she doesn’t say anything else, finally choosing to let the subject go. She slowly seats herself across from you, and silence finally befalls the three of you, seemingly awkward and unbearable. Briefly, you wonder whether or not you should be glad that 2B didn’t press any further. Briefly, you wonder whether or not it’s the right thing to stay silent and not say anything at all, considering that 2B is also a part of your group.

Ah, well, whatever. It’s too late to do anything now, anyway.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i totally feel like nines has a mischievous side that no one really knows abt and i'm like, "ok why don't i write about it?" and this was the result
> 
> also, feel free to drop me a fic suggestion or an idea on my tumblr: hotarucchis.tumblr.com


End file.
